The Real You
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Rick and Kate get to know each other, in a coffee shop. But lies are really what their relationship is about. They are good together; even start to believe they love each other. But what will happen when they find out who they really are? What happens when a NYPD detective and a CIA agent are sent to the same mission, in other to kill each other? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people! Well this is what happens when I spent the night watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith and Bridget Jones! Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Closing the front door of his loft in New York's 5th Avenue, he sighs. Life's been complicated lately. Meredith left, taking Alexis with her, his four years old adorable daughter who used to live with him, as Meredith took her career over family. His job had always been crazy but now was different, he had an undercover mission, and being part of the CIA had these problems.

Wearing his favourite Dockers, a white shirt and a brown jacket, he stepped in the crowded street and directly to the nearest Starbucks coffee.

He was the kind of 'in the early thirties guy' that charmed all the ladies, but still hadn't met the love of his life.

He opened the door and entered the coffee shop, taking off his brand new sunglasses; he spotted a blonde at the armchairs area, typing on her MacBook. She looked at him and winked; he just smiled and turned to face the young lady behind the counter.

Kate. That's what the small green placard said.

Wow.

Nearly in her thirties, long brown hair, green eyes and a smile that could melt the Artic.

"Sir? Can I get you something?" Kate said for the third time.

"I… uh…. A grande cappuccino, please…" He replied not losing eye contact.

"Okay. Name?"

"Rick…" He answered still hypnotized.

"Okay, Rick. Your coffee will be ready momentarily."

"Thank you." He nodded and waited for his coffee like everybody else.

**-xxx-**

Coffee in hand Kate entered the 12th Precinct, it was 10am, and everything was calmed, very quiet; Ryan and Esposito weren't there, that could mean two things, either they had a case, or they had the day off, which would be really great because Kate had had a busy night following a suspect, because that's what she really did. Apart from being a NYPD detective, she had special, top-secret missions. And that's what she loved the most, being able to do what she liked and not being recognized.

She, now, had a nice life. Her dream was to become a lawyer, like her mom was; yes, was.

She was murdered, that's the reason Kate Beckett became a detective, to help people and catch the bad guys, like kids said.

"Detective." Capitan Montgomery said from his office.

"You wanted to see me Capitan?"

"Yes… You and the guys are off, until a new body drops…"

"Okay…"

"Kate… Go home; take some rest… You guys worked so hard this past week…"

"Thank you Capitan…"

"Goodbye detective…".

**-xxx-**

"Great. It's 10.30am. What should I do?" Kate said to herself, standing in the elevator.

She had nothing to do, so she just went back to the Starbucks coffee. She used to go there when she wanted to be alone, to think things through, and she finally got a job there, every morning from 7am to 10am, just because she liked it, it was a way to keep her tough detective job apart for some hours.

She entered the small place and ordered a coffee.

Siting down in the closest armchair, she took her iPad off her purse and clicked on the books application.

She loved books, mostly mystery novels, sometimes romantic; but mostly action.

She had the whole Derrick Storm novels. She loved them; the writing was perfect and the story was wonderful, it was one of those books to read over and over again and never getting tired of.

Richard Castle. He was the author. A guy, more or less her age, who someday diapered and no one has never heard about him, never again.

"I see I have a fan…" She heard someone say from behind.

She turned around to find a handsome guy standing, looking at her.

"Uhm… A fan?" Kate asked.

"Well…" He started saying and sat down in front of her. "I am Richard Castle…"

"You are not…"

"Actually I was Rick Castle…"

"You were?"

"Derrick Storm was my last saga…"

"Yeah I know that…"

"Well then you are a fan…" Rick stated and she just nodded, taking a sip of coffee.

"Why did you stop? Writing, I mean…"

"Oh… Well it was more of a hobby than a job…"

"I didn't know that… So, you're saying that you had another job?"

"No one knew that, actually… Yeah, I am…" He said and suddenly realized he wasn't able to tell people, neither strangers, that he was, still is, a CIA agent. "I am a doctor…".

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Interesting…"

"What about you?" He asked.

"I am a NYPD detective." She said.

"Wow… I'd never said you were a detective…"

"Why not?"

"Well, if you let me say… Beautiful and interesting women normally become lawyers, even doctors…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Castle…"

"Rick, please; Rick Rodgers. I prefer leaving the past behind."

"I have to agree with that…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did…" She smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"I just love to sit here, and look at everyone. I make up stories of the people that enter and leave the shop…" She explained.

"That's interesting… I used to that too, for research."

"I think you should try to write something again…" She said, not looking at him. She was a shy person, and even more when Rick Castle or Rodgers, was siting in front of her.

"You do?"

"Absolutely…"

"Maybe I will… I have to find inspiration again… I used to have lots, and now I just can't. I've tried to write something this past five years but all I'm able to do is stare at the blank Word page."

"People have ups and downs, Rick…"

"I only have downs…"

"Maybe you just need some time… Find a place where you feel comfortable and just look around you for a while… Try to make up an story of the first person you see…"

"Can I write about you?" He cut her off.

"That would be weird…"

"Let me try… I'll write tonight and bring you whatever I get tomorrow… You work here after all…"

"I have to go…" Kate said standing up. She grabbed her purse and the coffee flask and made her way to the door.

"I was nice to meet you detective…" Rick whispered.

* * *

_**What do you think? Should I continue?**_

_**I'm not leaving aside It Has Always Been You, it's just that the idea popped out and I needed to write it.**_

_**Reviews are loved.**_

_**Anna F.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again Folks! I'm so terribly sorry for the delay… but as many of you, college (or school) has started and everything is crazy… I'll try to update weekly thou! Just be patient okay? I really hate not being able to write, but studies always come first, huh?**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Previously.**_

_"Can I write about you?" He cut her off._

_"That would be weird…"_

_"Let me try… I'll write tonight and bring you whatever I get tomorrow… You work here after all…"_

_"I have to go…" Kate said standing up. She grabbed her purse and the coffee flask and made her way to the door._

_"I was nice to meet you detective…" Rick whispered._

* * *

"Good morning Detective Rodgers…" The Machine said and Rick slipped his CIA personal card.

He placed the blue card on his wallet again as the automatic doors opened revealing the fancy CIA station.

It was a cool room. Huge place, full of computers and awesome gadgets; not many people worked there though. Rick and his team; about ten men and six women. Hanging his jacket behind his desk chair he sighed remembering Kate. She was something, he wasn't sure what had happened but he felt something.

He was interrupted by a female voice "Good Morning Rick…" She said and smiled at him all flirty.

Sophia. Sophia Turner.

She was a member of Rick's team. She and Rick had a kind of relationship going on, but not that Rick really cared about.

"Good Morning detective…" He said and Sophia threw him a look.

"Detective…?"

"That's what you are, right?" He said trying not to get to talk to Sophia about what was going on.

"Yeah… I am but…"

"No buts… Sophia, I… I'm just tired of this game we play…"

"Oh…"

"What I'm trying to say is… It's over…"

"You're gonna regret it later Rick…"

"No…" He said firmly, "We have fun together and everything… But there's no love, only passion and I'm getting tired of that… I need something real, and you are not ready for it…"

"I understand…"

"See you around, okay?" He said; the detective nodded and left, not looking back.

Rick opened his laptop and checked the mail; nothing new. He clicked on the Word application and a blank page opened in front of him.

He wasn't sure of what was happening; why was he suddenly opening a Word page and ready to write something… Who was Kate, really? He just knew she was a young NYPD detective, fan of his books and worked part-time at the Starbucks next to his loft.

He thought she was special; she was more than just a pretty lady. She was hiding something and he was going to try to get the real girl out.

"What the hell…" He whispered to himself. 'Why am I theorizing on a person I only talked for ten minutes…' he thought.

Opening Google, trying to figure out if checking her out over the Internet was a good idea or not, his phone went off.

Checking the ID, he decided not to pick it up; Meredith was calling, so that meant something was up. She never called because of Alexis, she normally just yelled at him, and right now; he wasn't in the mood to hear her voice.

Turning off the phone he rolled his chair back to the desk and typed _Kate NYPD_ in the Google search bar.

There were too many results so he decided to check the images section and there he found her.

He clicked on the photo and read the short biography.

_Kate Beckett. Youngest woman to become a cop. Currently works at the 12__th__ Precinct._

"Now that's interesting…" He whispered.

**-xxx-**

Unlocking the front door of her apartment Kate made her way to the couch.

She had spent the day at her dad's cabin, helping him out with stuff. Moving things, recalling all those moments lived with her mom, while looking at photo albums or walking through the forest, which was something both really enjoyed doing.

She misses her; so very much.

And then, there he was; Rick Castle, because she had just met him in person, but he had been her solid ground, ever since her mother died. His books helped her through the bad days, days when she could only stare through the bedroom window and see her dad get lost in alcohol.

But when she decided to start reading Derrick Storm everything changed, she felt better, powerful, happy and in the mood to try new things, to go out and have a life and that's when she met Will Sorenson, a FBI agent; who had broken her little heart a month ago, when he decided to leave to Boston, for work.

**Hey girlfriend! Coffee?**

Kate smiled at Lanie's text and replied.

**Sure. Be there in 10.**

She sent the text grabbing her coat and purse.

They normally met there once a week, normally after work, to talk about random girly stuff.

**-xxx-**

Entering the place, Kate saw Lanie sat on the comfy armchairs holding two coffee mugs.

"Hello you!" The ME said smiling at her friend.

"Hey Lanie."

"I didn't see you today, so thought we could get a coffee…"

"Great idea… Actually I need to tell you something…" Kate blushed.

"Spill…"

"I met Richard Castle, this morning…" Kate said taking a sip of coffee.

"You what? Where?"

"Here! He just walked up to me… I was reading Derrick Storm and he just showed up…"

"Wow girl!"

"I know… He actually said about writing about me…"

"That's a little weird…"

"Totally weird…"

"What's weird?" A male voice interrupted making Kate smile. She knew who that guy was; she could tell it was Rick Castle.

"You are weird…" She said not turning around to face him.

"You wound me, detective…" He said seating next to her.

Kate narrowed her eyes and looked back at Lanie.

"Well… this is interesting…" Lanie stated.

"Sorry to interrupt your girly talk… I'm Rick, by the way." He said to Lanie.

"Hello Rick, I'm Lanie." The ME said and Kate threw her a look.

"What do you want, Rick?" Kate asked serious.

"You are a very interesting person, you know that?"

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, you are the youngest woman to make it to the NYPD…"

"You checked me up on the internet?" Kate cut him off.

"Maybe…" He said with a boyish smile.

"Tell me you haven't checked me out…?"

"Never…"

"Yeah right… Anyway, I was just wondering if we could get a coffee someday…"

"No way…"

"Come on, Kate…" Lanie said knowing that it would annoy her friend.

"Lanie…" she complained.

"Here… Call me whenever you can." He said handing her a folded paper. "Goodbye ladies. Nice to see you again Kate." He left without saying anything else.

"Damn girl… He wants to get to know you!" Lanie nearly shouted.

"Shhh Lanie…"

"Kate, he's interested in you…"

"Yeah… But Lanie I can't, not now… Work is crazy, and I don't know if I'll be sent to a new mission soon…"

"Quit making excuses…"

"I am not… There's something going on in South California and maybe I'll be sent there…"

"Just think about it Kate… It's time to forget Will and move on…"

"I know, Lanie… it's not easy though… It's not only Will; it's about me… I'm afraid to be heartbroken again… and then there's my mom's murder, and…"

"I know, Kate… I know… But he looks like he's a good guy, also pretty hot…" Lanie added making Kate laugh.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Kate said smiling.

"Okay girl! Keep me up with the details…"

* * *

_**Hope you still like the idea! It's gonna get interesting soon!**_

_**I'll try to upload every Friday or Saturday.**_

_**Sorry for any possible mistake, it's kinda late…**_

_**Reviews are loved.**_


End file.
